Dragon mail
The dragon mail is a recurring suit of armour in the Dragon Quest series. Much like the beasts of its namesake, it boasts a fantastic resistance to fire breath and is a powerful piece of equipment. Appearances Dragon Quest III The dragon mail has a defence bonus of +45 and reduces damage from fire breath by 33.3%, but this will not stack with other elemental damage reduction. The Hero and Warriors can equip it. It can be purchased for 9,800 gold in Tantegel, Damdara, and Kol and sold for 7,350 gold. Dragon Quest IV The dragon mail has a defence bonus of +45 and protects against fiery breath and snowstorms, reducing fire breath by 33.3% in the original and 20 points in the remakes. The Hero, Ragnar, and Psaro can equip it. It can be sold for 3,900 gold and bought for 5,200 gold. Dragon Quest V The dragon mail has a defence bonus of +50, and protects against fire breath by 10. It can be equipped by the Hero, the Hero's son, Tuppence, and various monster companions. The dragon mail can be purchased from Gotha for 7,500 gold. Dragon Quest VI The dragon mail has a defence bonus of +60, a style bonus of +37, and protects against flame attacks by 15 points. It can be equipped by the Hero, Carver, Terry, Amos, Lizzie, and Goowain. It is equipped by Terry when he joins the party. The dragon mail can be bought at the Secret Shop for 12,000 gold, and will grant the wearer a +15 style boost when worn with the Dragon shield and Dragonsbane. It can be reworked at the Fashion Forge for 2,000 gold, boosting its style bonus to +72. Dragon Quest VII The dragon mail has a defence bonus of +60 and a style bonus of +37. It can only be equipped by the Hero and Aishe. Dragon mail can be purchased from Vogograd and Buccanham for 15,000 gold and sold for 7,500 gold. Dragon mail can also be won as a prize from the Lucky Panel at the Pilgrim's Rest Casino in the original PlayStation version and from Buccanham's Casino. If it is worn with the dragon shield and dragonsbane when being ranked for the Style ranking of the Excellence Grading Organization, they receive a +15 style bonus. Dragon Quest VIII The dragon mail has a defence bonus of +60 and cuts fiery breath damage by 20. Only the Hero and Yangus can equip it. It can be purchased from Orkutsk for 12,000 gold and sold for 6,000 gold. Dragon mail can also be made in the Alchemy Pot. Recipe: Silver mail + Dragon scale x2 Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest Swords Info Locations Equipping characters Gallery DQVDS - Dragon mail.png|Artwork from IV to VII. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest III armor Category:Dragon Quest IV armor Category:Dragon Quest V armor Category:Dragon Quest VI armor Category:Dragon Quest VII armor Category:Dragon Quest VIII armor Category:Dragon Quest IX armour Category:Dragon Quest XI armour Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors armor Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 armor